


A Place for Lucretia

by Evitcani



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, TAZ Secret Santa 2017, They’re a Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Lucretia watches her family from the inside, looking out.Part two of the secret santa I picked up. :)





	A Place for Lucretia

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one. A secret santa gift for soldango on Tumblr.

There was no place for the Madame Director. Lucretia folded her hands on her desk and watched the snow cover her yard. If she turned her head, she could see a statue she left ruined to remind herself of the cost of quiet. Taako walked across the cleared path and she tracked him to the statue. He hopped to the top and opened a book. His white, fur-lined cloak made him look like the weeping gods that served as imperfect replacements for the ones that had been shattered in graveyards. 

Of course, he wouldn’t come in without someone else. She sighed wearily and picked up her quill as if she would return to writing. Lup caught her eyes as she darted across the snow, but that wasn’t new. She’d caught Lucretia’s eye since they’d been in training. 

Lucretia started to push her smile down right as Lup knocked Taako off the statue with a snowball. She clapped both hands over her mouth after a bark of laughter. Grinning under her fingers, she watched Taako return fire with a wave of his wand. Lup threw up her umbrella and ducked behind it. 

She tumbled forward suddenly and it took Lucretia a moment to realize that Merle had come up behind Lup with an armful of snowballs. Taako rolled behind a bush that smacked him in the head with a snowball before turning into Davenport.

From the side, Lucretia watched Barry run across the path with a snowball aimed at Davenport. He wiped out on a patch of ice and landed on his side laughing in the snow bank. Merle looked back worriedly until Lup peeked over her defenses and hit him with a snowball. He decided to chase her around the statue instead of checking on Barry. 

Lucretia stood worriedly, wondering if she should get a first aid kit. Magnus ran over and hauled Barry out of the snow with a friendly clap on the shoulder. His dogs bounded across the snow, tackling Davenport and Taako in greeting. Angus joined them, shouting loud enough she heard him through the glass, “Hello sirs!”

Kravitz thankfully tore through a rift and saved Taako before he banished Magnus’s dog to the Astral Plane. Killian and Carey weren’t long behind Angus, hands intertwined in the same glove. It was too cold for Hurley and Sloane so they’d sent a pile of presents along with Avi who was struggling with a battle-sleigh of them and some others, Ren perched on top and chatting animatedly. 

She smiled to herself – alone – while she watched the people she thought of as family enjoying themselves without her. _No place for the Madame Director_ , she thought again and spun a ring on her finger. She looked down and let her expression fade to sadness. 

The door burst open behind her, startling her into her desk. She steadied herself and turned her wide-eyes on Lup, Taako trailing behind her. 

“C’mon, Lucretia! Party started out there,” Lup grinned and gestured to the window. 

Lucretia blinked, hands fluttering in front of herself. She looked at Taako as if asking his permission. He huffed and looked at his nails. “Well? Are you comin’ or not, Lucretia?” He asked without looking at her. She couldn’t remember the last time he’d called her anything but Madame Director. For that matter, the last time he’d given her the choice to be included. 

_Maybe_ , she was starting to think with a tiny, hopeful smile. Maybe there was still a place for Lucretia.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little jaunt down Lucretia lane. 
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
